The Earthly Angel
by Kumquat 101
Summary: After not seeing her for 5 years Lloyd's sister come to town. Little does he know she has a secret. But when she and Cole fall for each other will her secret come out?
1. Her

_**Cole Pov**_

My phone beeped. _Cole where are you?_ Im on my way I replied. Stupid Lloyd said he had a surprise for us and told us meet him at some cafè. I walked down the side walk looking around for the cafè when I bump into someone knocking them over. "Are you okay?" I ask as I look down to see bright blond hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes looking at me. "Im fine," she replies but I help her up anyway. "I'm Cole," I say probably sounding like a dork. She smiles,"I'm Camryn." She is basically an angel. "See you around," she says. "Yeah okay." I finally find the cafè. "Cole over here!" yells Jay. "What took you so long?" "I rang into some traffic," I sigh. "Okay...Lloyd what's the surprise," Kai says as Lloyd looks around the room. "I don't see her yet do you, Uncle?" Lloyd asks. "Who are they talking about?" asks Jay. "Hi Lloyd!" Someone says. Lloyd runs over to them and brings them to are table. "You guys this is my sister," Lloyd says. We all turn around. "Hi, Im Camryn."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **Camryn Pov**_

They all stare at me. I smile. Jay smiles right back," Here you can sit next to me." He says. Few I thought this was gonna be weird. I guess not! "Thanks," I say. "So...," Kai says. "How come we have never met you before?" "Me and Lloyd are half siblings, we share the same dad," I say, while everyone else goes quiet. Lloyd squirms a little in his chair. "Where did you grow up?" Cole asks. I forgot he was here. "I um," I start," I grew up in an orphanage in California." Zane smiles."I hear its nice there," he says obviously trying to change the subject. "Oh it is. There is a lot of sun and ocean and really nice weather," I reply smiling. I can tell Cole is staring at me, like he was earlier and it helps that he is cute. "Where do you live now?" Zane asks. "I actually live here in the city." "Really?" They all say in unison. I laugh. "I live up in the hills," I reply. "You can come back to are place, if you would like to," Kai says."OK," I say smiling. This is going to fun.


	2. Sparks

_**Cole Pov**_ I could just listen to her all day. Her funny stories about her and her dog, or about her mom's letters. She was just so interesting and at the moment her and Lloyd were in a heated argument about what the best Star Wars movie was. "It is episode five!" Lloyd shouted. "What!? What do you even like about that movie!?" Camryn said. "What's not to like?" "Um Luke loses his hand, Han Solo is frozen, LEIA IS A SLAVE!" Camryn said. "I have to agree with Camryn," Zane said. "Yeah, A New Hope is the best one," Jay replies. "I'm home!" Wu shouted,"Camryn I hope you don't mind I picked up your dog." We heard a loud bark. "O'Ryan!" Camryn shouted as a huge black lab bounded in and sat right next to her on the floor. "I don't get what you guys get so worked up about, I never even seen Star Wars," Kai said. "WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. "How? What? What?" Lloyd said. O'Ryan barked. "Do you hear that boy?" Camryn said. At that moment they both got up and bolted right out the room. "C'mon you guys!" Camryn shouted. I got up and ran after her along with Lloyd and Jay. Then Camryn stopped right in front of some towering sprinklers. "Ready O'Ryan?" She asked. O'Ryan barked. "Ready?Set? Go!" She yelled as she and O'Ryan ran straight through the sprinklers with the rest of us trailing after them. She smiled at me. Right at me. And I smiled right back. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% _**Camryn Pov**_ I had to stay the night at their place. It had started snowing. In August. It was fun though. Me and Cole had stayed up all night talking. Just talking. But sometime around 1:00 am he kissed me. And afterwards I smiled at him. And he smiled right back. 


	3. Voice

_**Camryn Pov**_

I smiled. Me and Cole had the house to ourselves. For 2 weeks! It was about a month after we first started going out and I was falling for him. Don't know about him though. Anyway I was staying at there house because they had all insisted I should. Lloyd, Wu and Misako were going on an extreme meditation trip. While Zane and P.I.X.A.L, Kai and Skylor, and Jay And Nya were going on a romantic getaway. Meanwhile I was sitting in their backyard playing fetch with O'Ryan singing to myself.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 _ **Cole Pov**_

I woke up. It was around 10:00 am and all I could hear was singing.

 _We only said goodbye with words_

 _I died 100 times_

 _You go back to her_

 _But I go back to_

 _We Only said goodbye with words_

 _I died 100 time you go back to her_

 _But i go back to_

 _Black_

 _Black_

 _Black_

 _I go back to_

 _I go back to_

 _We only said goodbye with words_

 _I died 100 times you go back to her_

 _And I go back to_

 _Black_

I walked downstairs following the voice. I looked out the window and it was Camryn. She has the most beautiful voice. I couldn't help but smile. I was falling for her. I walked outside."Who is that about?" I asked as sat down next to her. "I don't even know," she said. I couldn't help but laugh. She smiled and put her head in my lap. "Cole," she started."Yes?" I said playing with her soft blond hair."I'm bored," she said. "Me too, you want to go for a drive?" She sat up, looked directly into my eyes and said,"I would love to." I tucked her hair behind her ear and helped her up. She smiled. We jumped in the car with O'Ryan in the back and we were off.


	4. The Drive

**The song used in the last chapter is Back to Black by Amy Winehouse. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier.**

 _ **Cole Pov**_

 _If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today...  
Tell me honestly...  
Would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly  
Would you still love me the same?_

 _Right about now...  
If a judge for life me...  
Would you stay by my side?  
Or is ya gonna say good-bye?  
Can you tell me right now?  
If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life  
Shawty would it be alright  
Come and show me that you are down_

 _Now tell me would you really ride for me?  
Baby tell me would you die for me?  
Would you spend your whole life with me?  
Would you be there to always hold me down?  
Tell me would you really cry for me? (Would you really cry for me?)  
Baby don't lie to me  
If I didn't have anything...  
I wanna know would you stick around?_

 _If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today...  
Tell me honestly...  
Would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly  
Would you still love me the same?_

 _Let's get it diddly-down-down-down  
All I want is somebody real who don't need much  
A gal I know that I can trust...  
To be here when money low  
If I did not have nothing else to give but love...  
Would that even be enough?  
Gal me need to know_

 _Now tell me would you really ride for me?  
Baby tell me would you die for me?  
Would you spend your whole life with me?  
Would you be there to always hold me down?  
Tell me would you really cry for me? (Would you really cry for me?)  
Baby don't lie to me  
If I didn't have anything...  
I wanna know would you stick around?_

 _If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today...  
Tell me honestly...  
Would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly  
Would you still love me the same?_

 _Tell me, tell me, would you want me? (Want me!)  
Tell me, tell me, would you call me? (Call me!)  
If you knew I wasn't ballin'  
Cause I need a gal who's always by my side...  
Tell me, tell me, do you need me? (Need me)  
Tell me, tell me, do you love me yea?  
Or is ya just tryna play me?  
Cause I need a gal to hold me down for life..._

 _If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today...  
Tell me honestly...  
Would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly  
Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today...  
Tell me honestly...  
Would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly...  
Would you still love me the same?_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

"You really like that song don't you?" I asked her. We had been driving around for a few hours. Only stopping when O'Ryan had to pee. "Yes, yes I do," she replied smiling. It was around five. "Stop the car," she said and I pulled over. She jumped out, let O'Ryan out and they ran down the hill. I followed after them just in time to see them jump over a fence. A few seconds later Camryn opened the gate."C'mon Cole," she said. I ran after her very surprised to see what was on the other side.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Yeah I know its short**

 **The song is Locked Away by feat. Adam Levine** _  
_


	5. O'Ryan

_**Camryn Pov**_

"Is this your house?" Cole asked. I nodded as O'Ryan ran straight to his lemon tree that stood up on a hill in my backyard. "You seem confused,"I said. "It's just... Wow," he replied. Then he walked right up to me wrapped his arms around my waist and put mine around his neck. "Camryn," he started."Yes?" "I love you,"he finished. I kissed him. "I love you,too," I said. Then we walked inside.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 _ **Cole Pov**_

I woke up on a couch, her couch. It was too late by the time I was ready to leave. We had just talked the entire night. And I had loved every minute of it. So here I I heard her.

 _Hands, put your empty hands in mine  
And scars, show me all the scars you hide  
And hey, if your wings are broken  
Please take mine so yours can open too  
Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes  
And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I  
And love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine so yours can open too  
Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed  
And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating  
And love, if your wings are broken  
We can brave through those emotions too  
Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in  
And faith, I think faith is helping to reason  
No, no, no, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine so yours can open too  
Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _I'll be your eyes when yours can't shine  
I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite  
And when you can't rise, well, I'll cry with you on hands and knees  
Cause I...  
(I'm gonna stand by you)_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Love, you're not alone  
No, I'm gonna stand by you  
(Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)  
I'm gonna stand by you_

"Wow," I said as I walked into the backyard and saw her next to lemon tree with O'Ryan. "You heard me didn't you?" she asked."Yes, yes I did," I said,"And it was beautiful. " She stood up, walked up to me and smiled. "C'mon O'Ryan," she said. But O'Ryan didn't get up.

"O'Ryan?"

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **BTW the song is Stand by You by Rachel Platten**


	6. Pieces of Me

_**Cole Pov**_

We carried O'Ryan to my car, then we jumped in and bolted straight to the pet hospital.

 _About 5 hours later_

"I'm sorry," the doctor said. "You mean there is no other way?" Camryn asked with tears in her eyes. "The tumor is right on his spine so there is no way to fix it without potentially killing him," he replied. "So you have to put him down?" She asked."Yes we do." "Okay, but can I talk to him first?" "Of course." She sat down right in front of O'Ryan full on crying. "I'll miss you,bud," she said then she kissed on his forehead and ran into my arms. O'Ryan gave one small bark before dying. The doctor helped me carry O'Ryan into the car because Camryn was too overwhelmed with tears to walk. I drove her home. And carried her to her room. She was still crying her eyes out when I left.

 _%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

 _ **Camryn Pov**_

 _About one month later_

"Happy Birthday dear Camryn, Happy Birthday to you!"

I smiled but it didn't feel the same. I missed O'Ryan to much, but I knew he was safe with my mom. I blew out the candles. "Present time," Lloyd shouted. I walked over and sat on the floor. "This one is from us," Nya said as Jay handed it to me. I opened it up. It was a sweet pair of headphones. "Thank you so much!" I said as opened up the next one. None of this felt right. I felt dark and empty. Finally Cole handed me his present."I think you're going to love it," he said. Cole knows everything about me, of course I was going to love it. I opened it up and pulled out a cute beagle puppy. "Oh my gosh," I said with tears filling my eyes. Cole sat down next to me and smiled. He knew how much O'Ryan meant to me. "He...you...I," I tried to say but I couldn't speak. The little beagle crawled into my lap and licked my hand. "What are you going to name it Camryn," Nya asked. "Snoopy," I said. Snoopy barked. I walked outside with Cole. "I have something to tell you," I said. "What is it?" "The reason I grew up in an orphanage is because my mom is the queen of the angels," I said ,"And before my dad left her, he shattered my soul so I couldn't go live with my mom." "Camryn I already know," He replied."He told you didn't he?" I asked. Cole nodded,"And I don't care because I'll always love you no matter what."


	7. Fire

_**Cole Pov**_

We walked inside hand in hand when Kai started yelling at Kayson, Wu's newest student. "I hate you," Kai screamed obviously drunk."Your so stupid! Why are you even here!?" He was about to burn him when I saw a flash of gold hair jump right in front of the fire. Then I heard a scream that I had never heard but recognized instantly. Camryn.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 _ **Camryn Pov**_

The feeling was awful. I couldn't help but scream. The fire had spread up my spine almost to my neck. It was the worst physical pain I had ever felt in my life. I started crying. Everyone was gathered around me obviously worried. Especially Kayson. The poor kid. He was Kai's initial target until I jumped in front of Kayson my back to Kai. I looked over at Kai but all I could see was Cole beating the lights out of him. I vision started to go blurry and my head began to swim. Then all I could see was black.


End file.
